A New Beginning
by Arin2
Summary: UpdatePart II is up! Kasey learns the truth of what lay before her and the decision she herself must make.
1. Default Chapter

"There has to be more to life then this." the figure sighed, gazing over the distant horizon. The moon high overhead; its iradescent glow sent pools of light down to shimmer on the rippling waters below. From atop her perch on the cliff, she watched the waves batter against it, then recede into a foamy submission; before continueing its barrage of attacks. She became so absorbed in its ongoing pattern, that she didn't hear the soft footfalls of a second figure behind her. A hand lightly grasp her shoulder, bringing her out of her reverie and into the warm brown eyes of her sister.  
  
"Day dreaming again? Or should I say night dreaming?" her sister replied; gesturing a taloned hand at the sky. She chuckled softly at the expression on her companion's face.  
  
"Oh come on now, Kasey. You need to lighten up. I know how restless you are. So does Damia. Your at that age where you think you know everything, and too stubborn to admit that you don't. Now come on, we better head inside. Looks like another summer shower is headed our way. she replied nodding her head behind her. Not far off, darkening gray clouds shifted seamlessly, and the rumbles of thunder reverberated in their ears. With that, she turned back to her sister, offering her a hand up.  
  
Kasey took it somewhat irritatingly, but gave her friend an appreciative smile just the same.  
  
"Thata girl. Let's go. Or Damia will have our heads." Putting a reassuring arm around her shoulders, she guided her friend back down the path toward home. Giving her perch a last furitive glance, Kasey obediantly follwed her sister's direction to the base of the cliff.  
  
When they reached the base, they were met by a very angrey Damia. Her small, 5.8 frame did nothing to diminish the appearance of her irritation. Her strawberry blond hair tied back, only a few strands of silver betrayed her many years; though neither of them knew how long that was. Skin as pale as the moon, her ice blue eyes narrowed slightly at their appearance; her mouth twitching with irriataion ever so slightly. Her wings were drawn up behind her like a cape, the obsidian color of its inner portion barely visisble. Wearing her usual grey tunic, around her waist was a weather beaten leather belt, pouches attached on either side. To complete her ensemble was a small practice sword scabbord, its leather old and worn.  
  
"Where were you this time, Kasey. Up at the cliff again I'll bet. Really, that's all you ever do lately. "  
  
Her face burning with humiliation, her young protege shoulders slumped and her eyes fell to the ground. Damia's eyes softened considerably, taking in her grandaughter's embaressed appearance. Placeing a reassuring hand on her shoulders, she lifted her chin; looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I remember what it was like to be young. Your time will come. she replied, giving her a small smile. Changeing her attitude dramatically, Damia slapped her soundly on the back; grinning widely.  
  
"We'll enough of that. How does dinner sound,huh?  
  
"Great, I'm starved." Leslie answered; her stomach seconding the notion.  
  
Chuckling slightly, she motioned them to move ahead of her. Hanging back just for a moment, she watched the darkening clouds ahead of them. A passing breeze brushed past her softly, bringing the smell of rain, and something else. Something from her past. It's memory drifted just out of her reach; seemingly beckoning her. Frowning slightly, her eyes narrow as realization hits. Her gaze drifts back to her grandaughters, impervious to the threat that looms before them.Settling her sights on the younger of the two, she shakes her head sadly.  
  
*Your time has come, Kasey. And you still have so much to learn. You have no idea how important you are to the future of this world.*  
  
Dinner that night consisited of rabbit stew its delicoius scent wafting throughout the cave. Leslie idely stirred the pot with a rather rough looking wooden spoon; while Kasey sat nearby, fidgeting with impatience.  
  
"Is it ready yet? I though you said dinner was already done." Kasey replied, glancing briefly at Damia; who sat quietly, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Damia? Is something wrong? she turned to the older woman; her face masked with worry. Looking back at her for a moment, Damia gave her a small smile of reassurance; reassurance she herself did not feel.  
  
"No, I'm alright. Just a little tired, that's all."  
  
The three sat in silence from there on, listening to the crackling of the small central fire and watching the steam from the pot rise; to dissapate in the air above them. This silence was broken when Leslie turned to Kasey and gestured to a small set of bowls in the corner.  
  
"Could you hand those to me?"  
  
"Your done? Thank God! Anymore waiting and my stomach would have started eating itself." she replied; handing her the bowls. A snort from Leslie was her only answer. Filling a bowl, she gave it to Kasey; motioning to Damia. Rising from her seat against the wall, she joined the two at the center of the cave, near the fire. She gratefully accepted the bowl given to her; settling herself crosslegged across from them. Raising the bowl to her lips, she closed her eyes; feeling the hot liquid travel down her throat. It tasted of fresh herbs and cooked meat; one of the best meals she had had in a long time. Setting the bowl in her lap, she goes to compliment her grandaughter on the fine meal; when she stops, taking a moment to get a real look at the two figures sitting across from her. Leslie's green skin was shadowed slightly by the flames of the fire; her dark brown eyes on on the bowl before her. Her raven hair was tied back in a tight braid, a few strands having come free were tucked behind her ear. Her wings rested on her shoulder; much like she herself held them. The inner portion remained a deep forest green, while the outside was the same as her skin. The tunic she wore was slightly frayed; held together with a rather worn piece of rope tied in a simple knot. On her upper arm was an armband, wrapping around it delicately. In the middle it held a simple stone of purple; its colors seemingly flickering along with flames The older sister, the reassuring confidant of the three. Her eyes then turned to the younger of the two; Kasey. Her emerald green eyes were distant; staring into the endless recesses of her mind. Short ebony hair framed the cornflower blue of her skin. Her navy blue wings wrapped around her; the tip of her tail twitched slightly every now and then. The tunic she wore hung on her slight frame; another hand me down of Leslie's. Holding it in place was an old leather belt, the hook notched to the first hole. She was the dreamer. The one who walked an already chosen path. With that thought, Damia's gaze drifted outside, watching the clouds sailing swifly but surely above the cave.  
  
*It is time. Time that she learn the truth* her thoughts reminded her, bringing her back to the task that must be done. She set her bowl on the ground and stood up suddenly; breaking the other two from there thoughts; making them look up at her.  
  
"What is it, Damia?" Leslie asked; concern written all over face. Kasey silently nodded her agreement.  
  
"It is time." was their only answer as she turned from them; walking to the back of the cave where her pack laid. Rustling sound were heard for a few moments before she returned, a small leather pouch in her hand. She settled down again in front of them; looking at each directly before speaking.  
  
"It is time you learned the truth." she replied slowly; punctuating each word with fever. Turning to Kasey, she settled herself with a small grin.  
  
"You were right, Kasey. The world does hold something more. Your destiny. You are the chosen savior. A protectorate of Earth. With these words she stopped; letting it all set in. "Your kidding, right. This is just some kind of joke to stop me from from day dreaming isn't it?  
  
"No, it isn't. I think it's perhaps time you see for yourself my true appearance."  
  
Closing her eyes, she murmered ever so softly. She began to glow an eerie green; illuminatinh her body until it became to bright for them to look at her. But, as soon as it started, it seemed to stop, dimming until they could see her clearly. What met their eyeswas not a tall gargoyle, but the dainty form of a woman. Her hair was still the same, only shorter; falling just past her shoulders. Her eyes remained ice blue; but within them held a fire; one that was not there before. Skin still as pale as the moon, her wardrobe had changed to simple white robe, the lining a pale blue; similiar to the color of her eyes. She smirked slighlty at their shocked expressions for a moment before returning back to the buisness at hand.  
  
"You now see me as I truly am. I had to hide my true appearnce to better protect the two of you. I know you hold many questions. But, believe me they will all be answered in due time."  
  
Gesturing a small hand over the fire, the flames shifted; changeing colors to form a picture that flickered every so often. The colors finally stopped shifting; bringing with it the picture of a hooded figure. Kasey and Leslie watched transfixed as the figure argued, with two shadowed beings on what appeared to be the dais of a pair of thrones.  
  
"What you see before you is an arguement between my sister, Vallyhara and gods of creation themselves. She had angered them severly, disobeying the orders given to her since the dawn of time. She had wracked the Earth with pain and misery."  
  
The picture changed to a scenes of war ravenged cities, multitudes of torn bodies lay throughout them. The sky above was a sickley deep red, the sun's light unable to break through clearly; leaving the world in a state of semi darkness. The scene then reverted back to previuos arguement between the three immortals.The arguement ended when a bolt of light from the dais hit the hooded figure; utterly stopping her in her tracks. Then in an instant, she dissapeared completely from the scene.  
  
"She was banished to the recesses of the underworld; never to be heard from again."  
  
With a wave of her hand the picture dissapeared completely, returning to the flames from before.  
  
"Or so we thought. It was prophesied over 200 years ago that she would return; stronger then ever. Perhaps even more powerful then those who banished her in the first place. The only one with the potential to beat her is you; Kasey. You hold within you the power of the ancients, given to you for this purpose alone. However, there is only one place where you can learn of the true inherent power you hold within you. The realm of the gods itself."  
  
"The realm of the gods? How is this possible? Why was I chosen? What if-."  
  
Kaey barrage of questions stopped with a lift of Damia's hand; a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"As I said before, all questions will be answered. However, this is neither the time nor the place for it. You will learn all you need to know when the time comes." Now, I have something for you." She reached for the leather pouch at her side; opening it and spilling the contents into the palm of her hand. What came out was a gold chain, a large garnet amulet attached to the end of it. She picked it up rather carefully, letting the light of the fire flicker across its surface.  
  
"This is a gift from me. A token to help protect you in the battles ahead. It is bonded to you specifically. If anyone other then you touches it; excluding me for the time being, they will get a rather nasty surprise. Here." She handed it to her, pressing the stone and the chain attached into the palm of her hand.  
  
"As your strength grows, so will it."  
  
She watched the younger one as she fingered the stone for a moment, before putting the chain around her neck. To her surprise, it glowed for an instant, before returning again to its dormant state.  
  
"The only thing now is to decide if you will go ahead follow the path chosen for you. It is your decision alone."  
  
"You mean I do have a say in this?" Kasey asked bewildered.  
  
"You do in a way. You can decide whether to fight and try to save this world. Or not, and let it fall to hamds of Vallyhara; a fate worse then death."  
  
"When you put it like that, it doesn't look like I have much of a choice." she responded drolly. "What must I do?"  
  
"You must now travel to the realm of the gods, to recieve the training necessary to defeat Vallyhara."  
  
"Why wasn't she brought there earlier? Leslie asked; unusually silent until now.  
  
Rising from her seat across from them, she gestured for them to do the same.  
  
"There are very few times when a mortal can cross fom this realm to the next. Only now, at this time is Kasey able to cros safely through to the next. Come." With that she walked swiftly out of the cave, stopping just a few feet from the entrance.She raised her hands, murmuring so softly that even they couldn't hear her; though they stood on either side of her. Her eyes then opened suddenly, her eye turned an eerie green; which flashed like bolts of lightning from them to strike on the ground just a ahead of them. From there a small spiral formed; its blues and grays meldding together this way and that. It grew to about ix feet, before Damia lowered her hands and placed one on Kasey's shoulder.  
  
"From here, you are on your own. We cannot travel to the next realm presently.It would be too dangerous for both you and us. The only thing I can tell you is that as long as you posses the amulet, we are connected."  
  
A look of confusion passed her face, but Damia gave her only a reassuring smile.  
  
"Now go." she gave her a small push toward the spiral. When she was only a few feet from it, Kasey took one last look behind her; burning the memory of the two figures before her into her mind. Then with a heavy sigh, she stepped into the portal; dissapearing from sight. After a brief moment the portal vainished completely, leaving no evidence that anything had been there just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Leslie asked from beside her.  
  
"As long as she posses that amulet, she'll be fine." was Damia's only answer.  
  
"And if she loses it?"  
  
"We can only hope thast she doesn't. For without it, her fight will ten times harder then it would be with it. And that can mean the difference between the continued survival or the complete destruction as the world as we know it." 


	2. A New Beginning Part 2

I don't own the Disney show "Gargoyles". It belongs to its rightful creators. This is simply a story created by a fan with too much time on their hands  
  
A New Beginning: Part 2 by: Arin e-mail: arin_katus@yahoo.com  
  
Kasey really did not know what to expect when she stepped through the portal that Damia had opened up. For all she knew, she could just be passing from her world to the next like one would when going through an open door. So, when instead she walked into what appeared to be a world of nothingness, she of course thought she really had nothing to worry about. She felt rather then saw the portal close behind her as she took a better look around at her surroundings. There really wasn't all that much too look at, though. Swirling mists surrounded the entire area, though where the area ended was undefinable; considering there wasn't any horizon line to speak of. She stood there for quite some time, her arms crossed over her chest and tail twitching slightly in agitation.  
  
"O.k, that's it! What the hell is going on here! she screamed into the darkness, not really expecting any response.  
  
"Really, you really must learn to control your temper, young one." a rather amused voice spoke from behind her. Whirling around, Kasey came face to face with a hooded figure, rather surprised that the person could have sneaked up on her like that. Just a few inches taller then her, the being was completely shadowed in the large robe it wore; which looked like it had seen better days.  
  
"Who are you?" she snarled angrily, her eyes glowing a soft scarlet.  
  
"I would have thought my younger sister would have told you already. But, in any case, I have no time to chat. That amulet around your neck, hand it over. It belongs to me and is of no use to you."  
  
"No way! It's mine."  
  
Taking a step back, she clutched the amulet in her hand tightly.  
  
"No it isn't child. It's mine. Now come on, give it here." a slender hand reached out from the folds of the robes long sleeves; beckoningly.  
  
"Over my dead body!" she growled  
  
The extended hand clenched into a fist instantly, the figure obviously enraged at her obstinance. But, as suddenly as the anger was there, it was gone just as quickly. Instead the figure chuckled softly, quickly darting the hand back into the folds of it's robe.  
  
"Very well. If that is what you wish."  
  
The figure seemed to fade into the background, it's laughter though, remained resounding in the air  
  
"What the hell does that mean? Kasey yelled, her voice hard with frustration and just a hint of fear.  
  
"You'll see soon enough." the voice answered. "You'll see."  
  
To say Kasey was annoyed was definitely the understatement of the year.  
  
*Who the hell do they think they are?* she thought; her gaze shifting this way and that. On one hand hoping to catch of glimpse of the cloaked being, while on the other wishing that this was all just a bad dream. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she didn't notice that the mists around her had changed slightly; thickening and changing their pattern to drift closer and closer to her.  
  
"Now where the hell di-?!" a chill went up her spine as she felt, something very cold wrap around her right ankle. To her surprise, a tendril of the surrounding mist had seemingly attached itself to her ankle All attempts to dislodge it were futile, her talons having no affect; passing right through it with little resistance. Before she knew it, another had claimed her left arm, and another her left leg. Her temper getting the better of her, she clawed furiously at her arms and legs; injuring herself in the process. When a tendril reached her neck, she lost it. Eyes burning crimson, she let out an enraged roar, attacking the mist around her neck for all she was worth.. After about ten minutes of this futile battle, she relented, sinking to her knees. Her body covered in sweat, a small pool of blood began to form beneath her, while tears of utter frustration crawled down her cheeks.  
  
"Had enough. I assure you their is a lot more where that comes from if you don't decide to cooperate." that same annoying voice rang around her. Clenching her teeth, the growled menacingly an answer.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"I've already been there. Nice place once you get used to the sweltering temperatures. But, I 've had enough of you. This should change your tune." The mists around her body tightened suddenly; especially the one around her neck; leaving her gasping for air. Within moments her lungs began to burn as she feverently tried to grasp the tendril of mist; while trying to ignore the painful pressure the others were putting on her limbs. Her eyesight began to blur, the loss of air too much to handle. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was the incessant chuckling of the hooded figure.  
  
"Now back to business." she replied, rematerializing in front of the unconscious gargoyle. With a simple gesture of her hand over the body, the mists around it vanished, giving her a clear view of the amulet around Kasey's neck. Though her face was securely hidden behind the hood of her cloak, you could almost feel the smirk of triumph she had unseen. Reaching beyond again from the folds of her robe, she was within inches from it, when it suddenly it sparked to life. Startling her to say the least, she stumbled back a few paces, before regaining her composure.  
  
The amulet however, paid her little heed, as once awakened, began to shine in gentle radiance; illuminating the gargoyle's entire body in it's warm glow. Kasey was lifted off the ground, floating just a few feet above in midair. Her hair whipped wildly around her, wisps of hair caressing her face; as if blown about be an invisible wind. Her eyes opened, encompassed by a power that Vallyhara herself hadn't seen in centuries. Kasey's face held no emotion, even as she spoke. Strangely, her voice was intertwined with that of another. One who's voice held knowledge way beyond the gargoyle's years.  
  
"You have no claim to this amulet, Vallyhara. It was given to one with the potential to use it's powers properly. This child is under it's protection and will remain so forever. If you choose to continue your foolhardy pursuit of it, we will not be responsible for the consequences."  
  
"No it is mine! The amulet belongs to me!" she screamed in a fit of rage; attacking the gargoyle with a small blast of energy from her hand; though this wasn't anywhere near her maximum level. It appeared to hit its target, covering Kasey in a curtain of smoke.  
  
"So much for that" Vallyhara sneered  
  
However, as the smoke finally dissipated, she was met with another startling shock. Kasey was still floating, unwavered by her attack. What's more, she was completely surrounded by a forcefield, that glowed with the same intensity of the gargoyle herself.  
  
"Foolish child." the voices stated quietly, before countering the fae's attack with it's own. Gathering energy in a ball between her hands, Kasey glowed brighter along with the amulet, until Vallyhara had to shield her eyes from the intensity of the light. Before Vallyhara knew it, she was it with an intense force of energy, that all but knocked her senseless. She managed to lift herself up, though it took her a few moments to gain her bearing. After she managed to stop her head from spinning, she then turned back to Kasey.  
  
Sneering slyly she said. "So, the legends are true. I must say, your powers are impressive, though know this. My power is not to be taken lightly. You can't protect the child forever. Sooner or later, the amulet will be mine. It's only a matter of time." With that , she disappeared, her incessant cackling resounding throughout the nothingness.  
  
"Now to the business at hand" the remaining figure replied. Closing her eyes briefly, she muttered a few words; creating out of the nothingness, a portal similar to the one Damia had created. Calmly, she stepped through it, entering the Realm of the Gods........  
  
So, tell me what you what you think. Reviews are always welcome. I may decide to alter this chapter slightly, but for now this is part 2. Feel free to e-mail me at arin_katus@yahoo.com Thanks!!!!!! 


End file.
